


my little slut

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Prompt list 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky disobeys Steve, Cuddles, Deepthroating, Dirty Pictures, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Fucked against a window, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Stealth suit, Steve has to hide a boner during a mission debrief, Sub!Bucky, dildo, dirty texts, mild slapping, possessive!Steve, week long mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Bucky has missed Steve who had to go a week long mission and while he's in debrief, he get a text, a series of texts which including Bucky in sexy positions including jacking himself off, all in hopes of getting Steve to come back early. Which he does, incredibly horny and ready for rough 'i missed you' sex





	my little slut

*beep*

 

Steve tried to ignore his phone vibrating in his pocket and the small beep that accompanied it seeing as he was in a debrief from the mission he had just got back from. And he was pretty sure he knew who the text was from. He knew Bucky missed him and that he didn’t like that Steve had to go away on a week long mission but Captain America was needed and Steve couldn’t say no. So, he went, and Bucky knew he was coming back today, so the message was probably from him.

 

*beep* *beep* *beep*

 

Steve kept his face blank as he gave in and carefully pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it under the table as he glanced at the phone messages on the lock screen.

 

Bucky: Stevie, are you home yet? I want to show you something….

Bucky: Ah, I just remembered that you have a debrief. I really don’t wanna wait : (

Bucky: I recommend that you open this picture where no one else can see ; )

Bucky: one photo attachment

 

Steve squinted distrustingly at the phone but then glances around him to check that nobody could see his phone before unlocking his phone and opening his messages app. He then opens the photo Bucky had sent and had to stifle a gasp at the image.

It was of Bucky, lying on the bed only in tight black boxers which did nothing to hide his hard erection. He was smirking in the photo, his free hand tucked behind his head to show off his muscular body.

Steve gulped and quickly turned his phone off, shifting in his seat to try and discourage his half boner that he had gotten from Bucky’s sext. He tried to pay attention to Tony who was talking about something but five minutes later his phone vibrates in his hand.

 

*beep* *beep*

 

Steve gulped, licked his lips and opened his phone again.

 

Bucky: that picture wasn’t enough to get a response? Oh well, I better try again ; )

Bucky: one photo attachment

 

Steve opened the picture and his eyes widened and he quickly turned the phone over to hide the screen to take a breath before slowly turning it back over again.

Bucky had got rid of his boxers and had his hand wrapped his length and was in the middle of jacking off which was obvious because his mouth was open and eyes were closed, the pleasure obvious on his face.

Steve licked his lips and took a deep breath and shut his phone off again, forcing himself to continue listening to Tony. He knew that Bucky wouldn’t stop until he got a response so he was silently begging for Tony to finish talking and to shut up so he could leave. 

 

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

 

Steve hid his bulge with one hand as he turned on the phone.

 

Bucky: one photo attachment

Bucky: I hoped those last two pictures would have gotten you to leave early. Third time’s the charm

Bucky: one photo attachment

 

Steve groans softly behind closed lips because he knew Bucky could play dirty, but he was relieved when the first picture was a close up of Bucky pouting and doing puppy eyes into the camera, but when Steve opened the second picture, he let out a yelp and quickly slaps his hand over his mouth before quickly excusing himself from the meeting and speed walked out of the room with tony’s catcalls following him out. He stopped three hallways away and breathed deeply before glancing at the screen and feeling his eyes blow wide with lust.

The picture included Bucky who was still on his back, but this time the arm that held the phone was stretched up so the camera could get his whole body. His knees were bent and feet drawn up so the main focal point of the photo was the thick purple dildo that was nestled deep inside Bucky’s hole, his rim stretched obscenely around the dildo. The fingers of his free hand were twisting at his nipples and his face was full of pleasure.

Steve growled softly and palmed at the bulge in his pants, his Captain America uniform now feeling tight and constricting as he kept staring at the phone in his hand. He gritted his teeth and stalked down the hallway towards his apartment.

 

………..

 

Bucky was considering sending Steve another photo, maybe this time he could go on all fours to expose his ass and stuffed hole but that’s when he heard the apartment fly open and bang against the wall and heavy footsteps made their way towards the bedroom. The bedroom door also flew open and Steve stood in the doorway, his Captain America stealth suit already half unzipped so his whole torso was bare and clung to his waist and hips. His pupils were blown wide with lust and he was clutching his phone in his hand. Bucky whimpered softly at how dominant he looked, how lustful and powerful his stature was.

“Jesus, you’re such a slut, Bucky” Steve growled, the sound and words making Bucky moan softly. “Sending me these pictures where anyone could have seen them. What are you?”

“I’m a slut, Stevie” Bucky murmured, letting the phone in his hand drop onto the bed, his eyes locked on Steve, loving how riled up he was.

“That’s fucking right. And whose slut are you?”

“Yours” Bucky moaned softly, his body starting to slowly rock down onto the thick dildo stuffed in his ass as his hand twitched towards his hard length but he then pulled his hand away and grabbed the bedspread instead.

“My slut, that’s right. My little cock whore, so desperate that you’ve stuffed your hole with a dildo” Steve growled, stalking forward to stand next to Bucky and beckoned to the brunet. “C’mere, you’re obviously so desperate for a cock that you’ve stuffed your ass with a substitute for my cock, but I still see one hole that I can fill. On your knees”

Bucky froze for a moment before scrambling awkwardly off the bed and dropping to his knees in front of Steve, looking up at Steve with wide needy eyes and his mouth hanging open in anticipation of getting his mouth filled.

“I bet you’ve missed my cock so much, you haven’t had it for a week” Steve growls, shoving the rest of his suit down his body and kicking it off to the side to leave himself in his boxers, his erect cock tenting the material.

“Uh huh, missed your cock so much, none of my toys could compare” Bucky groaned softly, his cock head a now angry red. “Please, need your dick so bad”

Steve chuckled darkly and tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair, tugging at the long locks so Bucky’s nose was pressed against the top of his clothed thigh. Bucky whined softly and shifted closer to Steve, his hands clutching at Steve’s calves as he kept glancing between Steve’s bulge and his face.

“Please –“Bucky mumbled, twisting his head slightly so his lips brushed against Steve’s covered length. “Wanna suck you off, Stevie”

“I know you do, Babyboy” Steve hummed, shoving his boxers down with one hand and Bucky moaned softly when Steve’s cock hit his cheek. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth, baby, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Bucky nodded jerkily, mouth opening even more as Bucky looked up at Steve with needy eyes. “Please, Sir, want you to fuck my mouth”

Steve smiles and sits down on the end of the bed, tugging Bucky between his knees with one hand as his free hand slowly stroked his cock. “Alright, baby, come suck my cock, deepthroat it”

Bucky moaned and eagerly ducked his head to take Steve’s length in his mouth and grunts softly when Steve holds his head down, fingers twisted in the brunet’s dark locks. He then lets Bucky up for air after a moment before pushing him back down again, cooing softly as the brunet gags on Steve’s cock. But when Steve gently tugs at Bucky’s hair to pull his head up, Bucky shook his head slightly and took deep breaths through his nose as he continued to swallow around Steve’s length, one hand gripping Steve’s thigh as his other hand reached around behind him to make sure the dildo in his ass stayed nestled inside him. When he adjusted the dildo he moaned softly, the vibrations going straight to Steve’s cockhead which made the blond groan softly and let his head fall back before straightening again.

“Mm, such a good cockslut” Steve crooned, his free hand gently stroking Bucky’s cheek which bulged with his own cock. “Look so good like this. Maybe I could take some photos and when I’m away I’ll send them to you”

Bucky moans hotly and hums around Steve’s length, his nose buried in the blond curls at the base of Steve’s cock. Steve then smooths Bucky’s hair out of his face to look him in the eyes. Bucky’s eyes were tearing up as he choked himself on the blond’s cock, low moans getting muffled in the back of his throat.

“Mm, that’s it, choke yourself on my cock, my pretty little cockwhore” steve purrs, enjoying how Bucky was flushing at the dirty praise and there was actually a trail of drool that was dribbling down his chin from his mouth. Steve started to thrust into Bucky’s mouth as he held Bucky’s head still, his cockhead hitting the back of the brunet’s throat which makes him groan again.

Steve groaned softly when Bucky continued to suck him off, his hand tightening in Bucky’s hair and reluctantly tugged at his hair. “C’mon, whore, get up here, sit on my lap”

Bucky whines softly because he didn’t want to stop sucking Steve’s cock and he refused to be tugged away, softly sucking at Steve’s cock as he looks up at Steve with doe eyes. But Steve wasn’t fooled or pleased at Bucky’s behaviour and he roughly tugged at Bucky’s hair again.

“Get – up” he growled firmly, yanking at Bucky’s hair with a disapproving look on his face. Bucky immediately let himself get tugged away and he winces at the reprimanding slap to his cheek. “Good whores do what they’re fucking told, don’t they?”

Steve’s words were stern but he sighed softly when Bucky whimpered and looked away guiltily so he patted his thighs. “Alright, c’mere Doll, obey me this time”

Bucky hums softly and carefully stands up and hesitantly straddles Steve’s thighs, still avoiding eye contact and making sure not to touch Steve’s crotch. Steve sighs softly again and rests his hands on Bucky’s hips. “Little boy, you know you gotta obey whatever I say. I know you missed me when I went on this mission, believe me, I missed you too. But that doesn’t mean you can disobey our rules, alright?”

Bucky nods and glances up at Steve, eyes full with regret. “I know, sir. I’m sorry I disobeyed you”

“I know you are” Steve says softly, one hand coming up to caress Bucky’s ribs. “And you were doing so well, my good little slut” Steve looked glances behind Bucky and saw the floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto the city (They were on the 84th floor of the Avengers Building after all) and got an idea. “You trust me, don’t you babydoll?”

Bucky looks at Steve curiously and nods instantly. “Of course I do, Sir”

Steve grins and pats Bucky’s thigh. “Good. Stand up and go stand in front of the window”

Bucky doesn’t dare disobey the order but was still looking curiously at Steve. He opens his mouth to ask why Steve wanted him to stand in front of the window but he shut his mouth at the look Steve sent him and the quirked eyebrow, silently asking Bucky if he wanted to question Steve. Bucky gulped and slowly walked towards the window, walking awkwardly because of the dildo in his ass and very self-conscious of his nakedness. He stops a foot length away from the window and shifts nervously on his feet as he hears Steve walk up behind him. The blond presses a hand to the small of Bucky’s back and pushes him forward so the brunet was pressed to the cold window. Bucky hissed at the cold and squirmed, trying to push away from the window but Steve kept him pinned to the window, his other hand gripping the back of Bucky’s neck.

“Nuh uh, Bucky, stay right where you are” Steve purrs in Bucky’s ear, slotting his body against Bucky’s with his cock pressed against Bucky’s ass crack. “I’m going to fuck you against the window, show you off to anyone who can see” 

Bucky whimpers needily and pushes his ass back against Steve, moaning softly when Steve slid his hands around his body, one hand tugging harshly at his nipples and the other wrapping around Bucky’s cock and squeezing firmly. 

“Sir, please fuck me, missed you and your cock so much” Bucky moaned softly, pushing back against Steve and the blond lets him, firmly stroking the brunet’s cock as he nipped and sucked at Bucky’s shoulder.

“I know you’ve missed me, slut. Bend over and put your hands on the window” Steve purrs in a low voice, squeezing Bucky’s length firmly before moving away so Bucky could obey him. Bucky moaned softly and nods as he bends over at the waist and presses his hands flat against the window and he also lets his forehead rest against the window.

Steve smiles when Bucky obeys him and he lands a firm smack on Bucky’s ass when the brunet wiggles his ass at him. Bucky yelps and quickly stills, biting at his bottom lip because of the pleasure running through his body at the spank.

“Stay still, whore” Steve says firmly, running his hands over Bucky’s ass cheeks and squeezing firmly which makes Bucky whine softly, his body pushing back into Steve’s hands. Steve lands a smack on Bucky’s ass again when he didn’t stay still and Bucky groaned lowly again before going still, breathing heavily, his breath misting on the window. “Good boy, now I’m gonna take that obscene dildo out of your stretched out hole which I won’t have the pleasure of opening up, which you know I love to do”

“’m sorry, sir” Bucky murmurs, his muscles tensing before he relaxed. “Just wanted to get you to come home, Sir”

“I know” Steve murmurs, taking a hold of the base of the dildo and carefully but firmly slid the dildo out, relishing in the low breathy moans that Bucky was making. He hums softly when he pulls the dildo and sets it to the side. “Oh, look at that pretty gaping hole, slut”

Bucky groaned wantonly but kept still this time, fingers pressing firmly against the window as he fought the urge to squirm with Steve’s hands squeezing his ass cheeks. “Please, sir, wanna feel you”

Steve chuckles darkly and stroked himself a couple of times before spreading Bucky’s ass cheeks with one hand and positions his cockhead at Bucky’s hole and pushes in, the lube that Bucky used to slip in the dildo helping Steve to also easily slip in to the hilt. Bucky lets out a lewd moan when Steve’s hips press against his ass and fill his hole with the blond’s long thick cock.

“Mm, Stevie” Bucky moans weakly, his body trembling in order not to move. “Please fuck me Stevie”

Steve answered by pulling out so only his cockhead was still in Bucky before slamming back in, setting up a fast pace and holding Bucky’s hips with an iron grip.  
“Oh, oh, oh” Bucky was letting out broken breathy moans as he rocks with the thrusts, both of them slowly shifting so Bucky was pressed against the window, Steve’s body pressed against Bucky’s back. “S’good, so good, sir”

Steve bites down on Bucky’s shoulder as he thrusted even deeper into Bucky, his hand slipping around to tug harshly at Bucky’s nipples as he tilted his hips so his cockhead firmly hit Bucky’s prostate.

“As a treat, you can come whenever you want” Steve purred in Bucky’s ear, his free hand moving around to wrap around Bucky’s cock and starts to jerk him off with a firm hand. Bucky moans loudly and turns his head and whimpers, wanting a kiss from Steve. Steve obliged and pressed his lips to Buckys as he continued to fuck into him, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. That’s what triggers Bucky’s orgasm, his body spasming and tensing as his hole clenches around Steve’s length as he shoots streaks of come onto the window he was pressed against him.

Steve cooed softly against Bucky’s lips as he comes, and after two more thrusts steve comes, grunting softly into Bucky’s mouth as he fills up Bucky’s tight hole with come.  
Bucky melted against the window, moaning softly. “Stevie, thank you, Stevie”

Steve cooed softly and gently pulled Bucky against his chest, gently slipping out of Bucky’s hole. The brunet whined softly at the loss of Steve’s cock and at the feeling of come dribbling out of him and down his thighs.

“Oh baby, you did so well, so good for me” Steve cooed, scooping Bucky up into his arms. The brunet curls his arms around Steve’s neck and leans his head against Steve’s collarbone, melting against the blond as the after orgasmic feelings of pleasure run through his body.

“Mm, cuddle, Stevie” Bucky mumbles, completely limp in Steve’s arms.

“Of course, doll, gonna cuddle you now” Steve says softly as he lays himself down on the bed with Bucky tucked imbetween his chest and arm, their legs tangled together. “Baby, I’m sorry that I was sent on that week long mission. I missed you so much”

“S’okay, Stevie, you had to. Plus, the ‘I missed you’ sex made up for it” Bucky giggled softly, curling tighter against Steve’s chest. “I missed you too”

Steve hummed softly and trailed his fingers up and down Bucky’s ribs as his other hand carded through his hair. He bit thoughtfully at his lip, worrying at it for a moment before he gently gripped Bucky’s chin between thumb and forefinger in order to tilt his boyfriend’s head up. “You know, dirty text messages, I like that”

“Yeah?” Bucky flushed softly, because they had never really experimented with it before apart from a few suggestive texts, and definitely not photos. “I enjoyed it. I can do it more?”

“Whenever you like” Steve smiles softly at Bucky, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Maybe I’ll even do it for you sometime”

“I’d like that”


End file.
